Saint-Valentin
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Valentine's Day" de Cherry tiger : La Saint-Valentin a toujours fait un étrange effet aux gens. Mais qui pouvait prévoir que ça serait AINSI ? HiruMamo Song-fic avec "Anna Begins" de Counting Crows


_Auteur : Cherry tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cette fic pour la Saint-Valentin et l'ai posté le même jour sur la communauté HiruMamo de LJ sans avoir le temps de la mettre aussi sur . Désolée ! J'ai en quelque sorte abandonné mon compte sur ce site pendant un bon bout de temps. Bref, voici une HiruMamo qui se déroule le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Attendez-vous à du fluff et à de l'amour. La chanson utilisée est « Anna begins » des Counting Crows. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se fait tard dans la salle du club de football américain du lycée Deimon. Tandis que tout le monde est rentré se reposer, deux personnes sont restées, faisant comme toujours les mêmes choses à une heure pareille : alors que l'une est occupée à balayer le club, l'autre est assis sur le canapé à taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. C'est une scène des plus normales pour ces deux-là. Mais aujourd'hui est un peu différent.

Car après tout c'est la Saint-Valentin.

Ces deux-là ont eu une rude journée. Celle qui fait le ménage a fait un sac entier de chocolats qu'elle a prestement distribué parmi les membres de l'équipe alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Et bien qu'il soit inhabituel pour une fille de recevoir des chocolats ce jour-là, elle en a reçu quelques-uns de ses « admiratrices » ainsi que des lettres d'amour de la part des garçons. Quant à celui qui pianote, eh bien, mieux vaux garder sous silence ses agissements de la journée.

Mais à ce moment précis, dans cette salle de club, quelque chose se trame entre ces deux personnes. Blâmez l'atmosphère de la journée et combien cela les a amené à réaliser certaines choses. Blâmez l'un de leurs amis qui s'est interrogé sur leurs « émotions ». Mais contrairement à d'habitude, contrairement à tous ces autres jours où ils font leur boulot sans se dire un mot, aujourd'hui ils se jettent des regards en coin.

_Mon pote m'assure : « C'est tout ou rien. »_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet_

_Je ne suis pas trop concerné_

_Mon pote m'implore : « Juste pour cette fois, fais une exception »_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet_

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille est surprise. Il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui. Jamais à cette heure-là. « Juste un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. » Elle veut lui demander pourquoi mais se garde de le faire.

Peut-être que sa vraie question est : Combien de temps vas-tu rester à mes côtés ?

Qui sait ? Mais la jeune fille devine toujours. *Ah…* pense-t-elle.

_Emballe-la dans un mensonge_

_Envois-la sur une ile de cocotiers_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet_

_Je ne suis pas trop concerné par le statut de nos émotions_

_« Oh, » dit-elle, « tu es en train de changer. »_

_Mais nous changeons tout le temps_

Une petite conversation s'en suivit. Ils savent tous les deux où cela va les mener. C'est quelque chose dont ils se sont tous les deux silencieusement jurés de ne pas parler, de ne pas insinuer ou de ne pas toucher du doigt. Pas avant le Christmas Bowl du moins. De nouveau, il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un à blâmer pour ça, mais ce n'est plus important.

Ce qui est important c'est de réagir face à la situation dans laquelle ils se sont mis.

« Ce que je ressens importe peu, » dit-il nonchalamment. « J'ai des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles me concentrer et je ne laisserai rien se mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

La jeune fille est silencieuse. Elle comprend chaque mot qu'il prononce et est au courant de la raison qui le pousse à les dire. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, la déception s'insinue. Elle lui coule un regard de nouveau, et ressent quelque chose de similaire.

_Ça ne me dérange pas de dire que c'est pas d'l'amour_

_Parce que si tu veux pas en causer c'est pas d'l'amour_

_Et je pense que je vais devoir vivre avec ça_

_Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelq'chose dans une déclinaison de gris_

_Quelq'chose entre_

_Et je peux toujours changer mon nom_

_Si c'est ce que tu veux dire_

Elle marche vers lui, s'assoit à ses côtés mais regarde àà peine l'écran de l'ordinateur comme si ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est venue le voir. Il l'ignore et continue d'appuyer sur les touches mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le corps de la brunette est si proche du sien. « Je suis désolée, » murmure-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, putain d'manager ? »

Elle pose alors sa tête sur son épaule. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire. Ils se comprennent. Silencieusement, les murs qui les gardent loin l'un de l'autre s'écroulent. Juste pour cette nuit.

_Mon pote m'assure : « C'est tout ou rien. »_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet_

_Je ne suis pas trop concerné_

_T'essayes de te dire, t'essayes de te dire_

_De te faire oublier_

_De te faire oublier_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet_

_« Si c'est de l'amour, » dit-elle, « alors faudrait penser aux conséquences »_

_Elle peut pas s'arrêter de trembler et moi de la toucher et…_

Il a posé son ordinateur pour la tenir dans ses bras, enlacés ils s'embrassent. En cet instant, dans l'obscurité, ils se montrent leurs vrais sentiments sans piper mot.

_Cette fois quand la gentillesse tombe en grosses gouttes_

_Ça la lave et Anna commence à changer d'idée_

_« Ces secondes où je tremble me laisse groggy des jours durant, » dit-elle_

_Et je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses_

Deux larmes chaudes cascadent le long des joues de la jeune fille. Il le remarque et la regarde tandis qu'elle les essuie du revers de la main. « Ce n'est rien, » murmure-t-elle. « Je n'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher de penser… »

Il la serre contre son torse, lui permettant à elle d'écouter les battements de son cœur à lui.

_Mais je vais pas me casser et je ne vais pas plus m'en inquiéter_

_Je vais pas plier et je vais pas me casser et je vais pas plus m'en inquiéter _

_On dirait que je vais lâcher : « Tant que c'est d'l'amour… »_

_Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça alors peut-être devrais-je…_

« Tu penses trop, » dit-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé avec elle étendue sur lui. Étrangement confortable, elle soupire, profitant du moment. « Un jour… pas maintenant. Tu le sais. Un jour. »

« Je sais, » murmure-t-elle. « Je vais bien. Tant que je peux rester avec toi jusqu'au bout. »

« Tu seras avec moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller, putain, parce que je… » Il marque un temps, considérant le mot qu'il va employer, « j'ai besoin de toi. »

_La choper dans un filet à papillons_

_L'agrafer dans un album photo_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet j'ai déjà fait ce genre de choses_

_Mais alors je commence à penser aux conséquences_

_Parce que je ne dors pas dans une chambre tranquille et_

Elle sourit et ne dit pas un mot. Ils restent silencieux, alors que lui est plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'a pas de doutes vis-à-vis de sa décision et sait que c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux. Ils devront attendre. Ensemble.

« Hé, fichue manager, » l'appelle-t-il.

Mais elle s'est endormie, allongée sur lui.

_Cette fois quand la gentillesse tombe en grosses gouttes_

_Ça me lave et Anna commence à changer d'idée_

_Et à chaque fois qu'elle atchoum je crois qu'elle m'aime et_

_Oh mon dieu je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses_

Il n'est pas content qu'elle se soit endormie, si vite et si tôt. Mais il décide de ne pas la réveiller. Ça a été une rude journée, après tout. Et il sait au fond de lui que ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

Alors il se relaxe et est sur le point de s'endormir aussi quand il l'entend susurrer son nom : « Hiruma-kun… »

Elle se pelotonne contre lui et il la serre encore plus fort.

_Elle parle en dormant_

_Ça me garde éveillé et Anna commence à bouger_

_Et ses mots sont du charabia mais je les comprends et_

_Oh mon dieu je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses_

Se tenant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui aussi est sur le point de s'assoupir. Il sait que c'est fou et qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'on les surprenne, mais il n'aura qu'à faire usage de son petit carnet noir si cela arrive. Pour le moment, il veut juste être avec elle, puisque demain tout redeviendra comme avant.

Comme c'est sensé l'être pour un temps.

_Sa gentillesse me file un coup_

_Ça me dépasse et Anna commence à s'effriter_

_Ça me coure après_

_Elle disparait et_

_Oh mon dieu je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses_

Il murmure son nom et s'endort.

Il y a toujours quelqu'un à blâmer. Mais en cet instant, ce n'est pas important.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Même si pour moi il est 1h du matin le 15, je vous souhaite à tous de passer une agréable soirée en amoureux ou en célibataire, du moment que vous appréciez cette petite fic que je vous ai dégoté de Cherry tiger. Il me semble que c'est l'un de ses travaux les plus anciens, aussi la grammaire peut parfois être à côté mais je me suis enquiquinée à en faire quelque chose de mémorable. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je poste ma 100****ème**** fic sur ce site^^' Je ne sais comment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont supportés, me supportent et me supporteront dans le futur par le biais des reviews, des MP ou simplement en passant me lire de temps à autre. Miki bozu à vous tous, et particulièrent à Tigrou19 qui n'a loupé aucune de mes fics, à Cristal noir qui m'a sacré « meilleure traductrice d'HiruMamo » selon elle, à Zulkesh qui écrit de splendides HiruMamo en français, à yuki-604 et Mitsuko2813 pour être mes bêta lectrices de temps à autre, à Clairaice pour commenter avec engouement mes HS fics, à Lacrimis-Draco pour me faire sourire à chaque review, à Cherry Tiger et Dozen and One Stars pour me montrer leur soutien malgré la barrière des langues, à noyau d'olive pour me poster des reviews malgré tout et à tous mes reviewers anonymes qui donnent du baume au cœur. Et j'aimerais saluer Honey-Bee89 qui se décarcasse pour faire vivre la communauté HiruMamo sur DA et LJ et dont c'est l'anniversaire le 16 : N'hésitez pas à lui faire coucou^^ Allez, bonne nuit et bonne lecture les amis !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
